1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more particularly to a battery connector capable of making terminals and a printed circuit board electrically connected with each other steadily.
2. The Related Art
It is well known that mobile phones or other portable electronic devices often use rechargeable batteries as power sources. Traditionally, the mobile phone and the electronic device need a battery connector mounted therein for electrically connecting the rechargeable battery with a printed circuit board mounted in the mobile phone and the electronic device. The battery connector is connected with the printed circuit board by soldering terminals thereof to the printed circuit board by means of a SMT method. However, when the terminals are not coplanar due to the inaccurate manufacturing, some terminals near the printed circuit board are easily soldered to the printed circuit board while other terminals apart from the printed circuit board are difficultly soldered to the printed circuit board. It results in a bad electrical connection between the terminals and the printed circuit board. Thus a battery connector which can make the terminals and the printed circuit board electrically connected with each other steadily is required.